


A Valentine's Day Present

by RubyMari22



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, TSVD 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyMari22/pseuds/RubyMari22
Summary: Ren ponders over what to give on Valentine's. While he's usually on the receiving end, he just wanted to give you something for the occasion.[TSVD 2019; Tsukino Secret Valentines 2019(@tsukinocreators)]





	A Valentine's Day Present

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~  
> To @ann_lumiere, I hope you'll enjoy this!  
> I don't know if this was something you had expected, but I hope you'll like it nonetheless!
> 
> Happy Valentines!

Valentine’s Day. A ‘holiday’ where you give your partners or desired partner a present, usually chocolate, and usually what some people would call, a ‘couple’s holiday’. In Japan, however, while it is treated like any other day and by any other country, the country has a custom of having girls give chocolates or presents to their desired partner and/or friends.

As this was the usual custom, Ren wanted to give something to you for Valentine’s day, at least that’s what he thought when he heard the job given to SOARA. It was out of custom, but he still enjoyed the idea of gifting someone for Valentine’s.

“Who are you going to give a gift to, Ren?” Nozomu asked as he peeked over from behind Ren, who was checking the other presents in the store. They had already bought presents for the show segment, and after the recording was finished, they stayed behind for some more shopping as they didn’t have anything else to do for the day.

“Hm...Maybe [Name]...” he answered as he looked at another shelf, “Is it weird?”

“What is?”

“Giving the girl a gift on Valentine's…” Ren muttered.

“Hm…” Nozomu thought deeply, “Well… It’s different. But we just did it for the tv segment, so I don’t think it’s any different.” he told his friend.

“But I wonder what I should get for her…” Ren wondered as he scanned the store one last time. Seeing as he couldn’t find anything that he could give to you, he sighed as they walked out of the store, “They’re all nice, but I don’t know if she’d like it.” he muttered. Nozomu placed a hand on Ren’s shoulder, “I’m sure you’ll find something! I’ll help you out!”

“Really?!”

Nozomu nodded, “Yeah!”

Encouraged by his best friend, he beamed, “Thanks, Nozomu!”

\---

After checking a few other stores inside the same mall and those they had visited during the TV segment for the SOARA job, Nozomu and Ren sat down on a bench to rest. “There sure are a lot of choices.” Ren commented, “But nothing seems to scream to me that I should give it as a Valentine’s present…”

Nozomu nodded in agreement and thought hard for anything to suggest to Ren, “What about alainu chocolates? We can make one from the alainu molds.”

“As much as that would be a nice gift, I want to try deviating from chocolates. Since she’ll probably give chocolates.” Ren lightly chuckled, but then had an idea, “Ah!”

“Ren?!” Nozomu got startled by Ren’s action and almost jumped out of his seat. “What is it?”

“I got an idea!”

“Oh?!” Curious, Nozomu asked what his friend’s plan was and Ren whispered it to Nozomu’s ear as he nodded at each word Ren whispered. “Ohhh, that’s a nice gift!”

“Really?”

“Yeah! I’m sure she’ll like it. She always wanted one, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Then that’s your gift!”

\---

Ren was wrapping his gift when Nozomu went inside his room and checked how he was doing. Ren had just tied the ribbon into a bow when he asked, “Do you think it’s okay?” he asked as he lifted it up for an inspection of his wrapping and if it was void of any creases.

Nozomu nodded, “Yeah! I’m sure she’ll like it!”

Ren nodded as he received the encouragement he needed from Nozomu, “Yeah…” he slowly smiled as he looked at his wrapped present.

\---

“Eh?” you voiced out, surprised, “For me?”

Ren nodded shyly.

You slowly blinked down at the gift, “S-Shouldn’t... I be the one giving something for Valentine’s?” you asked in curiosity.

Ren scratched his cheek, “We got a job where we had to buy gifts and give it to people. We gave to the staff members and other people in the agency, and I also thought of giving something to you for Valentine’s” he explained, “I know that it’s usually the girls who give gifts this Valentine’s. But… I just wanted to give you something.” he added as he smiled at you shyly.

“May I?” you asked as Ren nodded, allowing you to open the present.

“I remember that you always wanted something like this so…”

You unwrapped the gift and opened the box that contained a music box. As you opened the music box, you saw a miniature metallic alainu painted in Ren’s image color and its hands on a piano and rotates around as your favorite piano piece played. “Ren-kun…”

“Do...Do you like it?” he asked shyly as you nodded and smiled delightedly at him, “Yeah!”

“I love it! Thank you so much, Ren-kun! How’d you get this?”

“I’m glad,” he said as he let out a deep breath, “In one of the stores we went to for a job, makes music boxes. They already made an alainu as something Sora-senpai requested, and the piano was something they had in stock. So, I just chose the song and then they assembled it. It’s a good thing they were able to make it in time.” he explained.

“I see… Ah… But… Now my gift looks kind of plain.” you said sheepishly. Ren shook his head fervently, “No! I’ll be happy no matter what you give me, [Name]!”

You giggled, “Thank you, Ren. “This was unexpected,” you giggled a bit, “But, I’m glad and I’m so happy with what you gave me. Here,” You quickly fished something out of your bag and handed him a gift-wrapped box.

“My Valentine’s gift,” you said sheepishly, “Comparing it now to yours, seems… kind of plain now. Since they’re just regular chocolates.”

Ren took the box and smiled, “I’m still glad that you made some for me, [Name]! Ah,” he opened the box and saw alainu shaped chocolates, “Alainu!”

You giggled, “Yeah. I hope you like them.”

Ren snickered a bit, “Nozomu actually suggested to me to make you something like this. Who would’ve thought.”

You teased, “I wouldn’t mind receiving alainu chocolates, you know.”

“Yeah, but…”

“I’m just teasing, Ren-kun.” you smiled, “But, I do love it~ Thank you~”

Ren grinned happily as he greeted, “Happy Valentine’s, [Name]!”

“Happy Valentine’s, Ren-kun~”


End file.
